


H2No

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Itona is hydrophobic, M/M, bit of angst, nobody can tell me no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Maybe there was a reason Itona always avoided water. The rain, sprinklers, even just washing his hands for too long.But is the class of 3-E going to investigate and know what’s going on before they do anything?Ha. Nope.





	H2No

When the octopus leads you to the pool, you know only chaos will erupt.

That’s what all the students knew, at least.

Itona quietly fiddled with a brand new tank next to Hazami, who was reading. Everyone else except them, even Kayano was in the pool.

He didn’t pay attention, instead twisting the wires and fixing the the guns so now, for the moment at least, it would spray water. He set it down carefully, pouring water into the hatch. Flipping the switch on, the tank began its journey around the pool, spraying any unwilling victims. Which consisted mostly of Terasaka.

“Hey shrimp, c’mon, the water isn’t going to bite you,” Terasaka yelled.

Itona largely ignored him, as the tank returned to him. He walked around to the other side of the pool and perched onto a tree branch. “Now I have a perfect view of you failing on the diving board,” he said, a faint smirk flashing across his face. He watched Terasaka glare at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Or you just have a perfect view of him,” Nakamura teased.

“HEY!” Terasaka shouted. Itona didn’t move from his spot, resting against the trunk of the tree as he closed his eyes.

“Come on Itona,” Kayano called calmly, “don’t be scared.”

Itona bristled. “I’m not scared! I just don’t want to! Can’t I not swim if I don’t want to?!” Some of the students flinched at his outburst, but he didn’t care.

_How dare she! I’m not scared. I just don’t want to swim!_

_Liar liar._

Itona played with his bandana, winding and unwinding it carefully. It was warm in his hands, but nothing more. He pulled it off and twisted it around his hand, biting his lip as he stared at the water. _Will it still affect me?_ He wondered.

“Why are you in swimwear if you aren’t going to swim?” Justice asked, pointing to his red tank top and beige trunks.

Itona gave him a blank look. “I don’t want to get my clothes wet if any of you have the stupidity to splash me.”

“He totally can’t swim!” Nakamura snickered. Karma climbed out of the pool and grabbed Itona’s foot.

“It’s only a little water,” he grinned. Itona shook himself out of Karma’s grip and kicked him in the nose.

“Go away.”

“Don’t forced him if he doesn’t want to,” Isogai protested, only to be shushed by Mahera.

“Not now Prince Charming,” he warned, “we all want to see Itona freak and you know it.”

Itona glared at Karma watching him warily. “I don’t want to go in. Is there a problem with that?” Karma smiled innocently before yanking Itona out of the tree and throwing him in the water. He gasped as he came up for air, desperately clinging towards the side as he pulled himself up, shivering. He curled his arms around he wet swim top, drawing his knees up. “Don’t do that,” he hissed.

“You’re a cat,” Nakamura declared. She swam over and started splashing the silver-haired boy, who covered his face in defense.

“Shut up.”

Itona glared at her until she left, and then inched away from the side of the swimming pool. He didn’t say a word to anyone, but it was unneeded, everyone kept their distance.

"Everyone” did not include Terasaka, of course.

He frowned, before picking Itona up bridal-style and dumping him in the shallow end. Itona did everything but scream before clinging to Terasaka. “Stop it!”

Terasaka dunked him once. “Admit it. You can’t swim.”

Itona glared at him before trying to hit him with his fists. Terasaka laughed. “That tickles.”

“Fine!” Itona gasped. “I’m hydrophobic and I can’t swim, happy? Now I want out!” He clambered to the side.

He gave a glare to everyone that was staring at him. “What did you expect, honestly? I grew up in an electronics company, not an aquarium. And you really think I liked water if it made me burst out in rashes?”

Kayano gave him a soft smile, which Itona ignored. “I don’t need your pity, alright? Just leave me alone!”

Itona walked over to the chairs and grabbed a towel, draping it over himself as he shivered. The pool was dead silent, which he didn’t really care. _I can’t believe I admitted that!_ He groaned, clenching and unclenching his fists. _It’s such a stupid weakness!_

Terasaka was the first one to move. He got out and placed a hand on Itona’s shoulder. “Hey, look, I-”

“I said I didn’t want to swim, and what did you do?” The shorter hissed.

“Listen, I’ll respect that next time. We’re friends right?”

“Depends on whether I would forgive you or not,” Itona replied, staring at the ground.

Terasaka bit his lip, for the first time in a long while he actually felt guilty and he wasn’t going to mention the time before.

Finally, Itona spoke.

“Terasaka?”

“Hmm?”

Itona punched him. “That’s for dunking me.”

“Ow!”

“And…” he paused before silently pulling Terasaka’s head down a kissing him. His ears went pink. “That’s for understanding.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know these seem a bit rushed, but I’m getting over a major writer’s block so it’s not the best. But, I’m pushing through ‘cause Karmagisa isn’t the only great ship in this fandom.


End file.
